Best friend
by doc boy
Summary: While walking down the road May gets sick and it's up to Ash to take care of her. Slight AshXMay fluff


Best friend

I do not own Pokémon

Note: I would like to clarify that despite the fact that I'm an AshXMisty shipper I also support AshXmay. So to those of you who like my pokeshipping stories, you have nothing to worry about I still support that fandom. I just support this one too…

Ash and May were walking down a road surrounded by green grass and flowers. While walking Ash spoke

"Nice day isn't it May?"

"Yes it's a very nice da…a… achoo!" she sneezed loudly. Ash turned to face her

"Bless you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine it was just a… achoooo!" she sneezed more loudly this time

"You don't sound fine. Maybe you have a cold"

At this point May couldn't respond because she was too busy sneezing. When she stopped she sighed loudly

"Ouch…" she groaned

"Maybe you're allergic to the flowers"

"No I don't have allergies. I've been around these floweres before and nothing happened to me"

"Well maybe you're just sick…"

May nodded slightly and suddenly her eyes went shut and she lost her balance. Luckily for her Ash caught her

"Whoa, take it easy May" he said as he helped her lie down on the ground. He put a hand on her forehead

"You're boiling up…" he said worriedly. He looked around him. Up ahead was a forest which meant shade

"Alright, we can't stay here Pikachu. We need to find a cool place for May to recover. Come on" he said as his pet mouse obeyed and Ash carried May on his back towards the forest. Once there he set her down on the cool grass and sighed with relief. He then heard water running nearby... he turned around to find a river in the area. He took a cloth out of his pack and ran to the river to soak it with cold water. He then returned and placed it on May's forehead. He sat there in silence for a while until she stirred. She opened her weakly and groaned in discomfort

'What happened?" she asked

"You passed out on me. I saw there was a forest nearby so I carried you in here where there is shade"

'Why is there a wet cloth on my head?"

"You have a fever"

May closed her eyes and smiled

"Thanks for taking care of me Ash, it's real sweet of you"

"Hey sure…" said Ash and smiled as she smiled too. Before long she fell asleep again. Ash removed the pillow part from her sleeping bag and placed it on her head. She hummed with content in her sleep. He then lay on his back and looked up at the sky for hours. After a while he decided to cook dinner. He brought some firewood and ingredients and started cooking. When it was ready he gently woke May up

"May…" he said softly

"May…" he said it again. She opened her eyes lightly

"Wha?..."

"Sorry to wake you but dinner's ready. You have to eat something. It'll help you get better"

She seemed to perk up a bit.

"You cooked for me?" she seemed slightly surprised

"I cooked for both of us"

"That's very thoughtful of you Ash. Thank you" she smiled and sat up and he smiled back and started to dish something out of the pot

"Come, it's ready" he said and presented her with a bowl and a spoon. She gladly accepted it. She blew softly on the liquid to cool it down and ate some

"Mmm… this is good. Where did you learn how to make it?"

"My friend taught me how to make it. He called 'lazy boy no chew stew' but for now let's call it 'taking care ofmmy best friend no chew stew'" Ash said and smiled

Touched by his gesture May leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks Ash… you're the best" and after a short pause she added "That's for being my best friend" she said and all Ash could do was blush. She laughed full heartedly at his bashfulness as they continued to eat. The next morning May woke early to find Ash sleeping beside her. She felt good as new and she wanted to do something to repay Ash for his kindness. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek again

"Thank you Ash you're the best" she whispered and rested her head on his chest.

Several hours later Ash woke up to find his best friend sleeping with her head on his chest. He smiled and sighed with content

 _"My best friend…"_ he thought

The end…

Well anyway ii hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome


End file.
